sakoda priestess chapter 1
by tasuki chan
Summary: this is like a cross between blue seed and fushigi yuugi, its derived from a dream i had


Kade! Kade! Wake up Kade, or you'll be late to work! ...Huh? Yah, mom, I'm up. I would think that getting up at eight A.M. is stupid, but lucky for me, I work in a Japanese restaurant, called Ayame. I am obsessed with anything having to do with Asia, I call my self a fangirl. A fangirl is a girl (obviously) who likes anime, I think that's what it means anyway. Shoot! I can't eat breakfast. I guess Ill just stop somewhere and get a doe nut. BYE MOM! Oh, bye Kade. Yet another great walk to work...hey, what's wrong with my watch?! WHAT! My watch is broken? I better go see what time it is...I better run..  
  
Kade then ran to a gas station that she stops at everyday before she goes to work. Kade hurriedly opens the door  
  
Oh, I'm so sorry!  
  
She ran into a person trying to step out of the gas station.  
  
That's ok, just watch where your going..  
  
I'm sooo sorry! It's just that I thought I was late for work, but my watch broke so I'm not sure if I overslept, or if I just woke up early.  
  
Ok; but do you always depend on your watch to know what time it is?  
  
No offence or anything, but...shut up.  
  
Hey, by the way, it's seven o'clock.  
  
Ah, oh thanks... [As she blushed]  
  
No problem..  
  
Hi Kusami!  
  
Oh, hey Kade. Aren't you a little early for work..  
  
Oh, umm, my watch sorta broke, and my mom doesn't really pay much attention and also, I thought I over slept..  
  
Only you could manage that.  
  
Later, outside the gas station.  
  
The girl's cute.  
  
What?  
  
That girl I just bumped into, she's cute.  
  
Sure, Kenji.  
  
Do you think she's the one?  
  
I doubt it. Do you know how many people around here could be the girl we're looking for?  
  
No...How many?  
  
A lot. Besides that girl seems too.. how shall I put this,..too clumsy, and forgetful, and----  
  
Ok I get it.. I was just wondering.  
  
Common you guys we have a lot of work to do.  
  
Oh, sorry Haruka. Where are we off to first?  
  
Ayame Restaurant.  
  
You know what?  
  
What?  
  
I think, for today, I will go to work on time, and early. ^_^  
  
On time? You know how responsible your sounding?  
  
Yep, I was just kidding you know.  
  
Yah, I know, but I like to toy with you..  
  
Your are so mean.. So therefore I will be mean to you,.. after work. ^_^  
  
Why after work?  
  
Because I'm leaving now, bye!  
  
Yah, bye psycho.  
  
Kade then left the gas station and headed off to work.  
  
It's so pretty out. I know what I can do now, think of things to tell off to Kusami.  
  
haha, I know one...oh but it's a bit too harsh.. to bad too.  
  
Oh look a bunny wabbit!  
  
How kawaii! Go off and have some fun with mrs. bunny wabbit! hehe.  
  
Oi, already here all well,...hmhmhmhmhmmmm.( humming)  
  
Kade entered -------- restaurant. She didn't pay much attention to everyone inside, since she thought only her boss was there.  
  
Hiya, I know I'm early, surprised huh?  
  
Well I decided to have a change in life, and start work prepared and ready for all the freaks out there, so here I am.  
  
umm, Kade..  
  
No time, I'm off to get things ready for dem freaks. ^_^  
  
While Kade got ready, when she entered the restaurant, she didn't see that the person who she bumped into earlier, and some other people, were talking to her boss.  
  
There names were: Haruka, Aki, & Kenji.  
  
They were from a special organization with the government. (read notes for all da info)  
  
A few seconds after Kade left the room, she realized that there was a conversation going on with her boss and those men...blah blah blah.  
  
Oh, ummm hi I guess. Hey! It's you! Why are you here?!  
  
Well for your information my colleagues and I were talking to your boss about a crisis. We are searching for a young lady, and were wondering if we could check the restaurant through out the day to test some people to see if they are who we seek.  
  
* snores * umm sorry, didn't really catch all that...^_^  
  
They're going to be here all day, so try to ignore them and keep your mind on working.  
  
Oh, yah sure.. So, who's this girl your looking for?  
  
Well, we aren't positively sure about that.  
  
Haha, what do you mean, not positively sure? You guys psychotics or something, cause you really seem like it..  
  
..The girl we are looking for is a priestess who was said, by the holy book, to save the world from destruction!  
  
You may think that we are crazy, but we don't care since it is none of your business!  
  
Umm, ouch.  
  
Well, anyway, how do you know its not me?  
  
We doubt anyone like you could be it.  
  
..I..I,I'm going to get ready...  
  
Nice going dumbass.  
  
Why do you care?  
  
I just think that she might be the priestess that we are looking for, ok? And if you don't mind, I think I will go and test her.  
  
Kenji stormed out of the room to find Kade.  
  
Stupid asses, what do they know, I kill them...  
  
And how do plan to do that?  
  
What the hell do you want?  
  
Hey, I'm not the one who said that, I think that there's a good chance that you're the one we're looking for.  
  
Like you mean that..  
  
I do. And I'd like to test you, if that's alright?  
  
..What do you mean test?  
  
It's a simple blood test.  
  
Blood?!  
  
Yah, there something wrong?  
  
Oh, no.. that's fine, I guess..  
  
Kade hates needles and sharp and pointy things. The last time Kade got a blood test she almost stopped breathing, and was completely terrified.  
  
Ok, umm, here, sit down..  
  
Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this..  
  
How bout you look away, It'll only take a second. There we go.. all done.  
  
I guess that wasn't so bad.. I'm just going to go get a drink of water.  
  
Lol, it will take about an hour.  
  
An hour? That's a long time! How come?  
  
Well we have to match up your DNA against the one of the one who lived decades ago. Basically we just see if you're her relative.  
  
Oh.. An hour though? All you have to do is look under a microscope.  
  
Not exactly.. It's a little hard to explain.  
  
That's alright I don't really care.  
  
Good, I don't even do the analyzing. Haruka does that. Oh, how impolite of me! My name, by the way, is Kenji.  
  
My name is Kade. ^_^ 


End file.
